Episode 875
On today's show, we have a couple of awkward moments discussing the latest Andy Samberg clip on YouTube. There are giggles. We also attempt to spread some rumors about BlackBerry Storm returns that are quickly debunked by actual fact; we learn which Netbooks can handle OS X (and Brian Tong); and intrepid researchers are playing Christmas music for sharks, just to see if they like it. Yes. Really. Stories Covered Personalized spam rising sharply, study finds http://it.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08%2F12%2F18%2F1417232 Cable to temporarily pause digital switch http://news.cnet.com/8301-1023_3-10126105-93.html What does Andy Samberg’s YouTube hit say about NBC sites? http://news.cnet.com/8301-1023_3-10125961-93.html Toshiba launches 512GB SSD using 43nm MLC NAND http://www.boygeniusreport.com/2008/12/18/toshiba-launches-512gb-ssd-using-43nm-mlc-nand/ Mac OS X Netbook Compatibility Chart http://gadgets.boingboing.net/2008/12/17/osx-netbook-compatib.html Texting ‘is a sign of recovery’ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/health/7787768.stm iPhone thief thwarted by MobileMe sync http://www.tuaw.com/2008/12/17/iphone-thief-thwarted-by-mobileme-sync/ Linux-ignorant teacher spat with Helios resolved (Thanks Amanda!) http://linuxlock.blogspot.com/2008/12/character-assasinations-aint-us.html BlackBerry Storm buyers returning phones en masse? http://www.alleyinsider.com/2008/12/blackberry-storm-returns …or maybe not? http://www.alleyinsider.com/2008/12/verizon-blackberry-storm-return-rates-lowest-of-any-smartphone Why the BlackBerry Storm needs Wi-Fi: iPhone owners love theirs http://www.alleyinsider.com/2008/12/blackberry-storm-wifi Researchers test whether sharks enjoy Christmas songs http://science.slashdot.org/article.pl?sid=08%2F12%2F17%2F1622228 http://icanhascheezburger.com/2008/05/15/funny-pictures-sumfing-brushed-my-leg/ Voicemail Shalin - time to buy a Shuttle David in Colorado - About the billboard that watches you Emails In these troubled economic times the outtakes should not be equal in length to the show. In fact, it wouldn't bother me if you lose the outtakes altogether. If Molly wasn't involved she would probably be ranting about it. Danke. Howard ----- I'm so happy you guys included some extra chit chat after the podcast on episode 874. I love that stuff. Sometimes your 35-40 minute shows just aren’t enough to get me through the hell that is work. I think you should record everything from the time you guys get in the studio until you leave and just have that edition available as a download on the blog (so as not to create too much extra work for Jason, unless he really wants to create an extra iTunes feed for it). Love the show! Have a Merry Christmas, Daniel ----- I agree with Kaadi, you guys are wrong and your insubstantiated rumours are driving my feet into the ground! I haven’t bought a pair of shoes in TWO YEARS! When are my fabled Steve Jobs shoes coming? You led me astray BOL! Shame on you! -ANkh, the computer engineering student in Dublin, Ireland. Oh and tell Coolie to try Symbian. ----- Hey guys. I just had a quick one. I am creating some policy rules in a device and have to use a web form to do it, and I am wondering something. Why the hell does Firefox on the Mac skip over drop down list boxes? Its a pretty big pain in the butt to be going along line by line (tab-tab-tab-tab-tab——mouse over to drop down click —–tab-tab-tab). I figured since Molly ranted so much about the Flash bug in FF, she’s want this one. As far as I know it has been this way for ever, and Safari doesn’t do it. Love the show, Jason in Cincinnati ----- Dudes, Regarding Monster and the whole company name controversy, the Linux shampoo is one thing, but remember that video about the window wash I found called ‘Vista — for windows’? My argument still stands: that would still be a hilarious lawsuit. For us, that is. Less funny for the company that makes the product (which was called ‘Merrit’, in case you’d forgotten). Nate After The Credits